


Hatstall

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Vriska bothers John about his Sorting.





	Hatstall

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> johnvris hp au if youre still accepting!

You really hate how the first thing Monday morning is a double Potions class with the Slytherins. It just seems so unfair that that's how you start your week. Not only does Serket take points from Hufflepuff at  _any_ opportunity, but her daughter is in the class too and she pesters you  _the whole time_. 

'Did you know that if the Sorting Hat takes more than five minutes it's called a Hatstall?' Vriska says. 

You groan into your textbook, as if that'll stop her from talking.

'The hat took over six minutes on you! That only happens, like, once every 50 years.'

'I don't  _caaaaaare_!'

'2 points from Hufflepuff, Mr Egbert, for disturbing the class,' Serket says, conveniently ignoring that you're trying  _not_ to talk to her daughter. You keep your annoyance to yourself though. You don't want to lose any more points. 

'So, what took it so long with you?' Vriska asks, not bothering to lower her voice. 'Which house could you have been in if not for Hufflepuff?'

'Mind your own business,' you hiss. 

'It was probably Gryffindor, right?'

'Ugh, Vriska, ugh!' you say. 'That's like, the oldest trick in the book! I'm not gonna tell you just because I want to correct you!'

She's quiet for a few blissful minutes while she skins her shrivelfigs and considers that. She's annoyingly good at Potions, but you bet her mom taught her before she came to Hogwarts like a cheat. 

'Bet it was Slytherin,' she says. 

'Yeah,' you say sarcastically, 'but I saw you were in Slytherin and I begged the hat to let me go anywhere else instead.'

She makes a disbelieving noise and flicks her (illegally not tied up!!!!) hair over her shoulder. 

'Egbert comes before Serket,' she says. 'Besides, you  _loooooooove_ me.'

You faceplant back into your book. You hate Mondays. 


End file.
